Mental Friends
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: There's a guy I see all the time in here. Trapped in here like we all are.. crazies, mentally ill, the insane, we are all called the same... me... I'm am a Schizophrenic and major paranoia... him.. he's just angry. Rated m for language and suggested themes. Please R and R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do not gain any profit from this. Any names mentioned in the story are purely coincidental.

Summary: There's a guy I see all the time in here. Trapped in here like we all are.. crazies, mentally ill, the insane, we are all called the same... me... I'm am a Schizophrenic and major paranoia... him.. he's just angry

* * *

Chapter 1

"We've been over this several times, we can't mess with her dosage or she might mentally break down. I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but at this point we can only calm her Paranoia, but her Schizophrenia seems to be stable. It's best to keep her in here where she can't harm others or be a danger to herself."

The doctor has told my mother over and over again. A tiny deep voice whispers in my head, _"We should have gotten rid of her a long time ago. She wants to hurt us, make us stay in this prison so we can't be free." _I know it's that voice again.. I know that voice far too well...

_*Flashback*_

_An eight year old Kagome is being teased. Childhood boys and girls surround her and are taunting her calling her a freak. She wasn't a freak she was just good at guessing games. She stopped crying long enough to jump at one of the boys and start beating him with her fists making his nose bleed just before her hands closed around his neck trying to choke him._

_A teacher had run over and pulled her off of him as others went to check on him. When the teacher asked her why she did it her response was, "The dog made me do it."_

_Years of therapy and mental checks ruled her with Schizophrenia. Later with the voice always around her whispering to her she ended up developing paranoia was left with no friends._

_*end flashback*_

Ah yes.. Schizophrenia: a mental disorder characterized by a breakdown of thought processes and by a deficit of typical emotional responses. Common symptoms include auditory hallucinations, paranoid or bizarre delusions, or disorganized speech and thinking, and it is accompanied by significant social or occupational dysfunction. Only I ever saw the feral white-haired boy with dog ears. His long claws and fangs, his voice telling me to do bad things. I use to be a gentle kid, but when I was teased and backed into a corner he appeared and held out his hand to me. He was my only friend and he made me feel better.

I was escorted back into my room where I could be alone with my old friend. I wasn't eight anymore and I had known this friend for almost thirteen years now. We were so acquainted, oh so acquainted. Of course he didn't say much in the beginning. More happened as I had grown older, but that should be told later because two orderly have come to take me to the courtyard and closely watch me. It was mostly so I could get some fresh air and try to 'socialize' with other patients who were as fucked up as I was.

As they walked me down the hallway I couldn't help, but look around. Everything was white... ugh I hate this color... everything is too bright.. the walls, the floor, the clothes, the shoes. Of course I couldn't have shoes because I might pull the strings out and either choke myself or someone else. I ended up smirking on that note. It was fun to cut off someone's circulation until they were gasping for air... _"Like a fish out of water" _I giggled to myself at what my own friend had said to me.

When I got outside I ran to the corner of the courtyard where the fences meet. I liked having my back to the wall so nothing can come up behind me. Even better when I'm in a corner and I can keep an eye everywhere. My old friend was jumping around in front of me, like a monkey in a zoo who found something it liked. I smiled watching him. He loved when we went outside. To me I could see him trying to dig at the ground and actually kicking up dirt, but no one else could see that. To them the ground wasn't doing anything, no movement and no dust. That's when I saw him, a tall man who was sitting alone. He had long white hair and his hands were cuffed together. When he looked at me his eyes were yellow. I guessed he was a demon by that look.

He seemed to be thinking about something as he looked at him. My old friend turned to see what I was looking at and he smiled, _"Demon likes my friend. Can we play with him?" _Even I knew it would be a stupid idea to go near a demon. Judging by the fact his hands were cuffed he wasn't friendly and I wasn't about to go to my death yet, well unless I could have some fun first. "I think the demon would have an advantage over us Yasha. Let's wait and see what he does first." My friend nodded and still kept his wide evil grin. The demon still watching me closely.

* * *

Author's notes: Ok I got inspired to try something new when I read Harper Morgan's story This Isn't Love, Not For Us. I wanted to give Kagome a little something more so inuyasha became her evil imaginary friend and Sesshomaru will become her new angry friend. Have to read the next chapter when we have his point of view.


End file.
